


The Best Day

by jmfantasy



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmfantasy/pseuds/jmfantasy
Summary: Songfic based on Taylor Swift's song The Best Day. Jezebel/Morgead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Just the Beginning**

**I’m five years old it’s getting cold I’ve got my big coat on. I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run, and run, past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides.**

Morgead walked to the park near his house upset, cold, and alone. Thankfully he had remembered to grab his spring coat. Today had been his 5th birthday and boy was it lousy. Honestly, look at what he had gotten for a birthday present, his mother walking out the door again, with another one of her hookers. How bad can a birthday get? Why did it always have to happen to him, how was that fair? Morgead blamed himself, even though it was probably illogical. If he wasn’t such a constant disappointment in her life maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t always leave him. Hopefully she would stay for his birthday next year.

Morgead reached the park and sat on the ground with his back against a tree. He put his head in his hands and shamelessly let the tears fall wishing more than ever that Jezebel Redfern was here with him. Jez was his bestest friend in the whole world and she could make him forget anything, even the worst moments in life. Morgead didn’t know how she did it, she just did. He wished that he could do the same, then maybe he could forget everything.

“Hey Morgy” He heard a girl giggle. He was about to scream at them, tell them to bugger off and not call him Morgy as it really pissed him off. He bit his lip on his retort when he saw his best friend, 4-year-old lamia Jezebel Redfern walking his way, to his immense relief. She always seemed to show up at all the right moments, whenever he needed her most. Proving her an even greater mystery to the 5-year-old, Morgead.

“Hiya Jez,” she sat down beside him, and accidently bumped his shoulder but turned it into a joke by gently shoving him. Jez turned her silvery-blue eyes to look at him only to meet a tear-stained face with brilliant green eyes looking at her intensely.

“Why were you crying?” Jez asked concerned.

“She left” Morgead replied, turning his head the other way. He didn’t need to say anymore, Jez knew what he was referring to. Jez knew she had to act fast to keep her best friend, Morgead from getting too depressed about his mother leaving.

“Wanna know what will cheer you up?” Jez asked, trying to sound upbeat. Morgead looked at her with hope-filled eyes.

“What?” Jez stood up and bent over top of Morgead so that their foreheads were almost touching. Now, Morgead was really confused. What was she playing at?

“Tag, you’re it” she cried, punching him on the shoulder. Jez took off running in the opposite direction as fast as she could. Morgead quickly jumped to his feet and was off like a bullet chasing after her. Jez turned back around,

“Come on slowpoke” she called back. Morgead picked up his pace and slowly began to catch up with her. They ran past Morgead’s mothers pumpkin garden and to the huge park by Jez’s house where she lived with her Uncle Bracken. The park with the teeter-totters shaped like tractors. Morgead took one last stride and pounced on Jez, all his worries forgotten. The two friends both fell in a pile onto the ground and burst out laughing. Morgead looked to Jez happily,

"Thanks Jez" She turned to look at him confused.

"For what, Morgy?"

"For one of the best days of my life."


	2. First Experiences and Surprises

**Look now, the sky is gold. I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home. I don’t know why all the trees change in the fall. I know you’re not scared of anything at all. Don’t know if Snow White’s house is near or far away but I know I had the best day with you, today.**

Morgead was thrilled. He was going to have his first Halloween and it would be spent with his best friend in the world, Jez. Morgead knew that most people had a Halloween before they turned six but he didn’t care he was just happy for an excuse to spend the night with Jez.

Jez checked her reflection in the mirror and groaned in horror. She couldn’t believe she let her uncle talk her into being a princess. Honestly, did they all have to wear dresses? _At least I’ll be with Morgy_, she thought, trying to comfort herself. Just then, the doorbell rang, as if her thought had brought him here. Jez raced down the stairs and threw the door open. She felt her jaw drop as she looked at Morgead, dressed as her matching half. He looked dashing with the sunset behind him and golden light surrounding him.

“Why’d you pick that outfit” she giggled. Morgead felt his face heat and knew he was blushing just from the grin on her face.

“Your uncle dropped it off earlier” he muttered.

“I thought it would be cute” Uncle Bracken stated walking into the room.

“Cute!?” snarled Jez. Morgead ran forward and hugged Jez’s legs and threw her over his shoulder to prevent her from pouncing at her uncle. Bracken just laughed and shooed the couple on their way, with Morgead dragging Jez.

“A princess, really?” Jez was hugely ticked.

“Hey, look” Morgead exclaimed trying to distract her.

“What?”

“The trees. The leaves changed, they’re all different colours now.”

“Why is that Morgy?” Jez had calmed down due to the distraction and now her curiosity was peaked.

“I-I honestly don’t know” Morgy replied, curious as well.

“Trick or treat” Jez chimed, as they approached the first house. The lady didn’t even look up, just threw candy in each bag. As they approached the second house, what looked like a human in a horrible imitation of a werewolf costume, opened the door and growled.

“Aaghh” Jez said sarcastically, as Morgead snickered.

“Trick or treat,” he copied Jez, while trying to hide his laughter at the human’s befuddled expression. As the couple walked towards the next house, Morgead asked Jez,

“Do humans actually find that stuff scary?” Jez shrugged

“I guess so. What are you scared of Morgy?”

“The people I love leaving me, I mean I already lost my mom. If I lost you too I don’t know what I’d do.... What about you?”

“What’s to be scared of? Humans? Besides I’ve already lost almost everything, all I have left is you and my Uncle.” Morgead felt a smile bloom across his face, and his face flush. They continued along the path and walked up to the next house.

“Trick or treat” he practically sung to the lady at the door.

“Aww, well aren’t you cute?” The lady asked, putting candy in their waiting bags. Jez snarled and Morgead grabbed her hand, dragging her away. Tonight was not a night to be causing trouble, not with all the Night Worlders running around.

“Stupid human,” Jez muttered.

“It’s okay, she just doesn’t realize how fierce a predator you really are” Morgead consoled her.

“Really?” Morgead nodded, making Jez beam. They continued to trick or treat for hours, just talking with the occasional banter, learning more and more about each other, growing closer the entire time.

“So, where is your house my beautiful Snow White?” Morgead joked after around three to four hours. Jez smacked him playfully but smiled all the same, but then it fell.

“I have no idea.” She whispered. Morgead’s head whipped around, his expression of terror but Jez couldn’t keep a straight face and burst out laughing.

“You should have seen your face, it was priceless,” she giggled. Morgead exhaled, breathing again.

“Jerk,” he muttered. Jez smiled and took his hand.

“Come on scaredy cat,” she yanked on his hand, getting him to move. “My uncle’s picking us up by the cemetery in five.” As they walked, Jez shivered with the dropping temperature and Morgead protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulders. When they reached the cemetery Morgead pulled Jez into a tight embrace.

“Come on kids, hop in.” Bracken called pulling up in his BMW. Morgead picked up Jez and carried her ‘princess’ style to the car. Once settled, Jez laid her head on Morgead’s lap and closed her eyes.

“Jez,” Morgead whispered.

“Mhm”

“Thank you”

“For what?” she mumbled, already half-asleep

“For making me try this, for making this the best first experience ever.” Jez nodded, yawned, and fell asleep, head resting in Morgead’s lap.


	3. Lies and Revelations

**I’m 13 now and don’t know how my friends could be so mean, I come home crying and you hold me tight, and grab the keys. And we drive and drive until we’ve found a town far enough away.**

“Alright class, pay attention please,” the teacher requested, uselessly. Jez and Morgead (Jez skipped a grade to be with Morgead) had turned the back of the classroom into a soccer field overnight, bringing in nets and soccer balls, all for April Fool’s Day. The entire class was engaged in a soccer match. Jez turned to Morgead and beamed at him, she loved high school.

“Yeah, I hear they’re dating now,” Jez heard the whisper before she saw the source, a human named Brenda, and her witch friend (though Brenda didn’t know it) Tiana.

“Ì heard she let him sleep with her. She walks around all high and mighty but she’s just a slut” Tiana laughed.

“Who are you talking about?” Jez asked, walking up to them. Brenda’s eyes widened but Tiana’s back was to Jez.

“Jez and Morgead,” Tiana answered, turning around, eyes widening when she did. Jez felt something inside her break and crack.

“What?” she whispered, hurt.

“Oh... Jez,” Tiana fumbled over her words, “I’m sorry...” she whispered, looking anywhere but at Jez

“You Bitch! You know that’s not true!” Jez screamed, punching her in the face. She ran from the room, crying, without giving an explanation to the teacher.

“Jez,” she heard her name being called but didn’t stop. Jez knew she had to get away, others couldn’t see her cry, and she knew she would rip those stupid humans to shreds if she went back.

“Jez,” she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around only to find herself face to face with Morgy, the cause of the gossip. Jez felt the internal struggle: run from him, or let him comfort her. She chose the latter, throwing her arms around his neck. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered. Jez shook her head, not wanting to repeat it but instead, she opened her mind for him to view, showing him everything that had happened. Morgead growled and if possible pulled her closer

“I’m glad you punched her, she deserved it,” he muttered. Jez smiled slightly but didn’t let go of him.

“Come on,” Morgead instructed, struggling out of Jez’s grasp.

“Where are we going?” she muttered, looking up at him with her beautiful eyes, which had gone completely blue. He loved her eyes, almost as much as he loved her, though she didn’t know it... yet.

“For a ride,” Morgead pulled out the keys to his motorcycle.

“But Morgy, you’re not allowed to drive for another year.” Morgead winced at the use of his nickname, but blew it off knowing Jez needed him right now. He continued, dragging her along behind him.

“And when have we EVER let that stop us before?” he asked, grinning wickedly. Jez flinched at the use of the word ‘us’ but followed anyways.

“Hop on,” Morgead requested, passing Jez back a helmet. Jez put the helmet on and hesitantly got on the bike. Morgead took off and Jez felt the wind rushing around her, as if the wind parted just for her. It was such a wonderful, ecstatic feeling. She relaxed and leaned her head against Morgead’s back and her arms wrapped lightly around his waist, guaranteeing that she remained on the bike.

Morgead felt her body against him and felt his heart beat faster in his chest. He really wanted to stop the bike, pull her into his arms, and kiss her, but after the day she’d had, she would probably punch him for even attempting such a thing. Still, the need remained no matter how much he tried to quench it. Morgead wished that Jez felt the same way; if she didn’t, he knew he needed in his life, even if it was just as a friend. Jez was his light in the darkness. Morgead had loved her since the first day they met, whether he realized what it was back then or not.

To Jez, it felt like they drove mere minutes when in fact they had driven for hours, though they only stopped because Morgead’s bike needed gas.

“Are you feeling any better?” Morgead asked carefully, not wanting to make her cry again.

“Yes,” Jez sighed contentedly, “Thank you for taking me away from them, I would’ve regretted it if I went back there.” He smiled at her and nodded, feeling happier. Though he knew what she meant, if Jez had gone back there she would’ve killed those idiots, and then the Night World council would’ve killed her. Once his tank was filled Morgead hopped back on the bike and took off down a side road.

“Where are we going?” Jez called, arms around his waist.

“You’ll see,” he replied. After ten minutes of complex turns down multiple side streets, Morgead stopped the bike.

“Come on,” he called, grabbing Jez’s hands. He dragged her along behind him, and together they ran up the hill.

“Where are we?” Jez asked in awe. They were standing in a meadow with forget-me-nots all around. Jez turned around and for the first time she was stunned by the beauty of nature, that she had somehow missed.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered. Morgead walked up beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her head back against his chest. Standing there, watching the sunset, with Jez in his arms, Morgead thought that maybe, just maybe, she loved him back.


	4. Leaving

**And we talk and window shop till I’ve forgotten, all their names. Now I don’t know who, I’m gunna talk to now at school. Don’t know how long its gunna take to feel okay, but I know I had the best day with you, today.**

Jez looked at Morgead with awe in her eyes. He was taking her to look at bikes, so she could pick out the one she wanted for her 15th birthday.

“How about this one?” Morgead asked, turning around to face Jez, pointing at a window. Jez picked up her pace to catch up with him. In the window was a beautiful, sleek black Harley ’69. Just what she’d been looking for.

“Yes, I love it” she exclaimed happily. Jez turned and threw her arms around his neck. “It’s beautiful.” Morgead’s arms instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her to him, as he looked down at her tenderly.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. Jez looked up at him confused, did he really just say what she thought he said? Morgead was blushing, but Jez didn’t care because in that moment, standing there in his arms, he was all she saw. She felt like no one else existed in her world but him and her, and he was all that mattered, he was everything. Jez smiled and her heart skipped a beat when he smiled back at her, taking her breath away with its beauty.

“Thank you,” she said, breaking the moment. The world came rushing back around her, but Morgead just smiled and nodded. They both turned and continued walking down the street, heading to where Morgead’s bike was parked.

“Can I tell you something?” He asked

“Anything”

“I’m dropping out. I’m sick and tired of school, and those ignorant vermins. I’m done, it isn’t like I need to learn anything from them.”

“What?” Jez’s breathing hitched, and her heart beat faster in a panic. He couldn’t drop out, could he? He wouldn’t leave her...

“I can’t pretend to be like them anymore. I’m not and I don’t want to be. They’re vermin and I don’t want anything to do with them. It sickens me to be around them, I honestly feel like I’m going to be sick in their presence.”

“But then who’s going to pull pranks with me? Who am I going to talk to? You think I want to be with the damn vermin?”

“You’ll find someone else. What about the damned witch boy, Tristan,” he said roughly, “He seems to like you.”

“I don’t want to find someone else, Morgead. I want it to be you! It’s always been you, why would I ever want it to be anyone else?”

“Really?”

“Yes really, you idiot. They’re vermin, and Tristan is not my type. I want it to be you. I’ve always wanted it to be you. How could you not see that? Do I ever bother with those damn filthy creatures? Morgead, it’s you I want to spend time with. And I would drop out with you, but you know my Uncle would never allow it. Please stay”

“I-I dunno.”

“Please Morgead, please stay. For me?” Nothing would be the same if he left. It would take forever to adapt to the change. And honestly, Jez knew she would rather die than go to vermin school by herself, without her best friend.

“I-I’ll think about it.” But Jez knew him too well, she could see in his eyes that his resolve was bending. Jez grabbed both his hands in hers and they stopped in front of the bike. She sunk down onto her knees, in the middle of the crowded street, a dramatic tactic she had learned from her cousin Ash.

“Please stay, Morgead. I love you, and I’d miss you too much. I would probably kill myself if I had to face that school every day alone.”

“Fine,” he grumbled. “But get up, and stop embarrassing me, please.” Jez laughed triumphantly, but did as he asked. They started getting their helmets on, and got on the bike. As they raced down the street, Morgead could still feel his heart beating fast in his chest from her proclamation of love. Could she really mean it?

“Jez?” he asked tentatively

“Yeah”

“Did you mean what you said?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course. You’re my best friend. “

“Oh...” Morgead felt his heart drop in his chest. He should’ve known that’s what she meant. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _he chided himself

“I mean you love me too, don’t you.”

“Yes,” _More than you’ll ever know, _he thought miserably. Jez turned and beamed at him.

“You know what?”

“What” Morgead sighed.

“I’m always going to remember this day.”

“Why?”

“Cause it was one of the best days of my life. Not only did we pick out my motorcycle, but I won an argument with almost no fight.” And as Jez wrapped her arms around his waist, and they drove down the road on their way home, Morgead realized that for now, that was enough. Just to have her happy and there with him.


	5. Remembrance

**I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger, God smiles on my little brother, inside and out he’s better than I am. I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run, and I had the best days with you.**

Jez walked down the stairs from her room smiling. Her and Morgead were going to pick up her bike today, for her fifteenth birthday.

“What’s got you so happy?” Jez heard Bracken’s voice and turned to see him smiling and watching her descent.

“Morgead’s taking me to pick up my bike from the shop today.” Bracken just laughed and Jez smiled, glad to hear her uncle laughing again.

“You remind me so much of your father,” Bracken sighed wistfully.

“How?” Jez asked, wanting to know everything. Discussion about her parents wasn’t usually welcome as it was a sore subject for her uncle.

“You both have a thirst for danger, and your strength can pull you through anything and everything. Your father was an amazing man, I can’t wait to see what you’ll be like when you grow up. Your parents loved you more than anything in the world,” Bracken smiled wistfully in remembrance, but when he raised his head Jez could see the tears threatening to leak out of his eyes.

“The last thing your dad ever said to me before he died was ‘goddess bless you little brother, for taking care of my little girl. You’re doing something that I can’t no matter how much I might wish it. I don’t expect her to remember me, so be the father to her that I should’ve been. Thank you little brother, I’ll watch over you both. Take good care of her.’ And then he died with you sitting there beside him, clinging to his side.” Then Bracken did let a tear escape, and it rolled down his face.

“Wow,” Jez whispered, “I wish I could remember him...” Bracken smiled weakly and nodded. Just then though the doorbell rang, and Jez ran to answer it, uncomfortable with the atmosphere in the room. She had never seen her Uncle so emotional.

“Hey” Morgead smiled.

“Hey,” she replied “I’ll be back by 11” she called to her Uncle

“Alright kiddo,” he replied wistfully

“What was that about?” Morgead asked, and so she told him, shrugging nonchalantly, as if it didn’t bug her, but Morgead knew the truth, she was torn.

“I mean, Bracken was always there for me... I’ve always kind of thought of him as my father, because I never knew my dad but... to hear Bracken talk about him that way... it makes me feel so guilty that I CAN’T remember my dad. I mean Bracken gave my everything. I grew up in that beautiful house, with the forest close by for easy hunting, and he loved my like his own daughter.... but my dad died and for some reason I feel like it’s my fault... and I feel horrible that I can’t remember...”

“Oh... Jez, no one can blame you for not remembering you were only what, two?

“Yeah but... I can’t help feeling guilty.”

“Jez... you can’t help it if you don’t remember him,” Morgead took her by the arms and made her face him, “He wouldn’t blame you, he’d be glad you didn’t spend your life constantly thinking about him, honestly. You were 2. It’s okay” Jez looked up at him and her eyes had turned completely blue, and for once she looked completely innocent and vulnerable. He hated seeing her that way, so unsure of herself.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive” he whispered releasing her. Jez beamed and it lit up her entire face, reaching her eyes. Morgead’s heart soared just from that smile. They climbed on his bike and rode towards the town. When they got there Jez’s new, sleek bike was sitting in front of the store. Jez went in, paid, grabbed the keys for her bike, and a helmet. She was grateful for her ability to control human minds so she could get her bike without questions over her age. She turned and smiled at Morgy.

“Guess what?” she giggled

“What?” he smiled

“This day is going on my list.”

“List?”

“Of best memories.” Morgead laughed, and Jez looked mad, “Well don’t you have a list?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“It would be too long.” Jez looked at him confused. “Every moment I spend with you is the best, and since we grew up together it would be too long.” Jez blushed and looked away.

“Am I not worth writing down?” she joked, turning to face him, blush still tinting her cheeks as she smiled at him.

“You’re worth everything,” he whispered, “But I’d rather spend more time with you than waste time writing it all down.” Jez’s entire face flushed, and Morgead’s cheeks gained a pinkish tinge.

“Thanks, you mean a lot to me too,” Jez whispered. Morgead smiled and pulled her into a hug. They stayed there for what felt like hours just taking each other in, before Jez pulled away. But in that time Morgead realized just how hard he’d fallen for her, and Jez well, she was starting to realize how she felt.

“Come on, I’ll race you back,” Jez grinned, not wanting to address the feelings stirring inside her that could change everything about their relationship.

Morgead laughed and they hopped on their bikes. As they raced back, Morgead thought about the look in her eyes, the look that he could almost mistake as being passion and love. Morgead wished, not for the first time, and with every fiber of his being that he hadn’t been imagining it.


	6. Memories

**There is a video I found from back when I was three. You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you’re talking to me. It’s the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarves.**

Jez was rifling through a pile of junk in the attic, when she saw something glinting in a pile. She walked over and saw a picture of her and Morgead from when she was three. She looked at it carefully, trying to remember when it was from. The two of them were smiling and laughing dressed up in costumes. Then she saw the video camera beside it. She picked it up and read the date on the tape inside the camera, November 20th, 1983. That would’ve been the day of her third birthday. She remembered now. That was about a week after she met Morgead and she had insisted that he be invited to her party. In fact, she had insisted she have a party, even though she really only knew Morgead. Jez was excited to watch it, so she grabbed the tape and ran out the door.

When she reached Morgead’s apartment she didn’t even bother knocking she just pushed open the door, ran in, and put the tape in his VHS player.

“What the hell are you doing here Jez? Do you know what time it is?” Morgead asked groggily, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Jez grabbed his sheets and flipped him onto the floor, laughing.

“Get up, sleepyhead. I want to show you something.” Morgead sat up, yawned and moved onto the couch beside Jez. Jez hit play and the video started rolling. Morgead watched in awe as he saw himself, at roughly the age of 4, making finger paintings with Jez in her kitchen.

“What is this?” he inquired laughing with Jez at their childish antics.

“I found it in the attic. It’s the video Bracken took from my 3rd birthday party.” As they watched young Jez announced that she was going to be Snow White today, and therefore Morgead had to be Grumpy, the dwarf, because there was no way he was going to be her prince. Jez and Morgead both burst out laughing as their younger selves got into an argument over it.

“I remember that, I wanted to be your prince because I really liked you, but you insisted on me being some knobbly kneed dwarf.”

“Yeah, and you wouldn’t give in, so I had to pull the birthday card.”

As they continued watching Bracken came in with the cake.

“Oh my god, we didn’t” Jez squealed

“We did.” As soon as Bracken set the cake down, Morgead shoved Jez’s face into it. Jez looked up furious and grabbing a handful of cake she shoved it in Morgead’s face and hair. Morgead looked outraged and before Bracken could stop them cake was flying everywhere.

Present day Jez and Morgead burst out laughing, wishing they could do that again.

“You look adorable, cakeface.” Morgead joked.

“And you look just peachy with cake in your hair,” Jez teased.

“Mhmm. I’m sure I do. But I always look great.” They both fell off the bed laughing as hard as they could. When they focused in on the screen again, Bracken was screaming at their past selves.

“Oh god, that was an amazing birthday” Jez smiled, out of breath.

“It sure was” Morgead smiled at Jez, and she felt that familiar tug in her gut, the one she usually chose to ignore. But today, she let it grow.

Morgead smiled at her and felt his heartbeat increase as she looked at him.

“You’ve always been there haven’t you Morgead.”

“I guess so, I mean you’ve been there for as long as I can remember”

“Promise me something,”

“Anything”

“That no matter what happens, you’ll always be there for me.”

“Of course, I would never leave you Jez.” Jez smiled and her heart raced in her chest. Not for the first time, she wondered if what she felt for Morgead wasn’t just friendship, but something more. Something that a friendship could pave the way towards, but that a friendship would never sate the desire for. She hoped that if she was right, Morgead could miraculously feel the same way.


	7. Admissions

**And Daddy’s smart and you’re the prettiest lady in the whole wide world. And now I know why all the trees change in the fall, I know you were on my side, even when I was wrong and I love you for giving me your eyes, staying back and watching me shine, and I didn’t know if you knew so I’m taking this chance to say I had the best days with you today**

Jez walked into her and Morgead’s bedroom in Thierry’s mansion, and found him lying on the bed. She smiled and jumped on top of him. Morgead grinned up at her in response, and like always, Jez felt her heart soar. He leaned his head up and pulled her face down to his, flipping them over and kissing her passionately. Jez pulled back and Morgead rolled onto his back. She reached out, lacing her fingers through his. She never tired of being in contact with him, but she knew today was different. She knew why he was upset and hiding in their room today, but she didn’t know what to say to comfort him. He was always sad on the anniversary of the day his mother left him, and she always felt helpless, watching his misery.

Morgead turned to face her, smiling sadly. “I’m glad I met you Jez, I don’t know what I’d do without you. From the minute you entered my life, everything was better. When you left, it was the hardest year of my life, even harder than…” She smiled back at him, hoping to raise his spirits.

“Your mother loved you Morgead. But sometimes, people can’t handle being reminded of the pain in their past. You were nothing like your mother. You look like you father, and you have his disposition. You are both brilliant, cunning, and gorgeous.”

“Please tell me you do NOT have a thing for my father Jezebel” She wacked him over the head with a pillow, but smiled, glad he was able to crack jokes over it now.

“Well, I don’t know, sometimes I wonder. He was probably more mature than you.” Morgead looked at her with mock hurt on his face.

“But I guarantee I’m a way better kisser.”

“I don’t know, I can’t judge that.”

“Hmm, well let me help you” Morgead grinned and straddled her waist, kissing her passionately. He pressed his tongue against her lips and she opened them, letting him in. They made out for a while before she pushed him away. “So I win right?” Morgead asked jokingly.

“Yes Morgead, you win you idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot, idiot.” Jez laughed and smiled, he couldn’t help but be shocked by her beauty even now, years after he’d met her.

“I love you, my beautiful Jez” he whispered smiling up at her. She blushed and looked away, shaking her head slightly.

“I love you too, Morgy.”

“Do you not believe me Jez?” She laughed but didn’t answer. “Jezebel Redfern,” she growled menacingly at the use of her full name, but Morgead ignored her and continued. “You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.”

“What about guys?” She asked smiling slightly. Morgead laughed and rephrased,

“You are the most beautiful thing I have seen in my 19 years.” Jez beamed, and to Morgead, she seemed to glow.

“Well, I fear I can’t say the same about you.”

“What!?” Morgead looked slightly taken aback.

“I think I would have to say that that is Ash,” she grinned knowing she was getting to him now

“That’s gross Jez, he’s your cousin, that’s really twisted.”

“As far as I know the Night World doesn’t have a problem with incestuous relationships.” Morgead growled and flipped her onto her back.

“Say it.”

“Never, idiot.”

“Tell the truth Jez” Jez reached up and laced her hands through his hair

“You are the sexiest guy I have ever seen in my life,” she whispered seductively, and pulled his face down to meet hers, kissing him hard. When he pulled away Jez looked out the window at the changing trees. Autumn had always been her favourite season, she loved watching the trees change colour. It was the only time when she could actually appreciate the wonder of nature.

“What are you thinking about?” Morgead whispered in her ear.

“The trees.”

“Finally learned why they change colours?” he asked teasingly.

“Yes idiot, it’s all based off the changing seasons, duh. But really, I was thinking about our first Halloween, how we got lost and I asked you about why the leaves change colour, and you didn’t know. Even all these years later, I still remember that day.” Jez looked away from the window and up into his eyes.

“You know, you always know what to do. You always seem to know the right thing to do and say. Remember that time when I was in a fight with the teacher, and was insisting she was wrong?”

“Yeah in Grade 2, what about it?”

“That was the first time I realized that I _loved _you, as something more than a friend.”

“Why?” she whispered, truly curious.

“Because you fought for me. You told the teacher she was an idiot, earning yourself a suspension. And then we found out that I was wrong, you beat me up, but you stayed with me anyways and trusted my opinions.”

“I always knew that I loved you, I just didn’t want to accept it...”

“Why not?” Morgead asked, hurt.

“Our friendship was too important to me, I didn’t want to risk that. What if you didn’t like me, and it just made things awkward? Or what if we tried to make it work but it ended badly? I mean now that I know you love I can look back and realize that you love me too. Knowing that we are soulmates, I know that we will always work things out in the end.” Morgead let out a peal of laughter, laughing so hard that if he were human, he wouldn’t have had any breath left.

“How?”

“Well, we always did whatever I wanted to do. You always made sure that I was enjoying myself, even if you were miserable. You let me have control of both our lives. You let me be the sun of your universe.”

“Because you are.” He whispered, so softly that she could barely hear him.

“I don’t know if it’s any consolation, but those are my favourite memories.”

“What are?”

“Every single day that I spent with you”

“Jez...” Morgead looked uncomfortable, he reached his feet over the side of the bed, got up and walked out of the room. Jez’s heart dropped in her chest. She’d just told him the truth about her entire life... and he left. She stood up in front of the bed and was trying not to cry when he walked back in, holding something behind his back. Morgead grabbed her hand, smiled at her with hope-filled eyes, and bent down on one knee.

“Jezebel, I’ve spent every moment of my life trying to make you happy, and I promise I will continue trying for the rest of my life... so I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Morgead flipped open the box and Jez gasped in surprise. “Will you marry me?” Jez let her tears fall and she nodded happily. Morgead slipped the ring on her fourth finger and stood up, gently taking her face in his hands.

“I love you Jez”

“I love you too Morgead.” Morgead leaned down and kissed her, happy to know that she was truly his, finally, and his alone.

“You know this means you’re stuck with me. I’m not going anywhere, ever.” She told him when they pulled away.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Every day of my life will be the new best day of my life with you by my side,” he grinned, pulling her into another heart-melting kiss. Jez and Morgead knew that together, they could face anything.


End file.
